


Silver and Gold

by CanadianNightwings



Series: SilverTriggerAU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, SilverTriggerAU, Sonic 2006, Sonic Forces, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianNightwings/pseuds/CanadianNightwings
Summary: Silver thought after the defeat of iblis his world would be fixed right? Well that’s the trouble with time travel, Sonics timeline was saved while Silver’s remains doomed. Left alone in a dying timeline Silver chooses to leave it and return to Sonics world but messing with time this way may have unforeseen consequences.Authors note: Each chapter will be named after a song that inspired it/has similar vibes. So feel free to listen while you read to “enhance” the experience
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: SilverTriggerAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201550
Kudos: 2





	Silver and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And everyday shuffles  
> by like the day before  
> On its way to the blackest of skies  
> And everyday a little death  
> comes and paces the floor  
> And a little bit more of me dies
> 
> Another day, another week
> 
> Another month, another year  
> Another night I spend alone  
> Until it’s day again
> 
> Our little star has moved away
> 
> And all the world is a blur  
> I only see I am not me  
> Without her“

A loud crack echoed throughout the scorched landscape as time bent in the middle of what was once in a town square. Ruined skyscrapers surrounded the clearing standing tall and ragged, glass long broken and offices long abandoned. The ground covered in a thick layer of ash and broken glass, upon which Silver now found himself.  
The hedgehog groaned softly, his muscles burned with the familiar tingling of time travel. 

Ah yes time travel, he had grown much too familiar with the feeling these past weeks, first being told by Mep-Iblis he could save his future by killing a certain blue hedgehog, and sent on a fools errand to do so. Then being forcefully ripped even farther into the past to see how wrong he was for trusting the dark deity, then going back to his time for blaze to... _he would rather not think about that right now._ before finally being torn again to fight the god Solaris at his full power and finally winning with the help of the two other hedgehogs, destroying Solaris and thus Iblis. 

Silver sat up with a jolt. Wait.. if they defeated Solaris in the past that meant Iblis couldn’t have existed now... and if Iblis never existed that meant Blaze never sacrificed herself to seal him away. So that meant she was still here right? _Right?..._

He forced himself to stand ignoring the lingering prickling pain in his legs, she must be so confused. But she was back... she was back.. he took a slow step forward, glass from the broken windows from the abandoned husks of the buildings around him crunching under his feet.  
_But if Iblis never came why was his damage still here?_

He forced down the thought. Nono Blaze was alive, she had to be and he had to find her. 

“Blaze?” He called out. His slightly rasped voice echoed painfully loudly against the buildings. 

_However no response echoed back._

The sky was still clear blue. Just like it was right after she vanished. 

_She was gone wasn’t she_  
No  
Nonono-  
But we saved the world didn’t we?  
We fixed everything didn’t we?  
Iblis wasn’t supposed to exist...  
_In Sonics timeline maybe..._  
“I can’t- I can’t do this without her...” 

_Silver felt the start of tears building in his eyes, he didn’t bother fighting it._

__**“Blaze I’m so sorry...”** _ _


End file.
